The love I have for you is
by YukinaKagomeSerena
Summary: -Ch. 4 is finally here and up- CCS gang go camping. But they have troubles on the way. Li tells Sakura his feelings finally. Can they stay together or be shot dead. Read and find out Flames not welcomed
1. The encounter

The Terrible Accident

By: YukinaKagomeSerena

Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captors I only own some names that will be in there. I am using the English names of them cause it's a lot easier for me. (Mine: Katherine, Lindy, Chuck, Bill, Patrick, Maria, Tina, Kelly, Josie, Nate)

------------------------

The sun was shining brightly on the autumn colored hair who was walking side by side with her best friends one with long raven black hair the other with chocolate brown hair. "So Li when you gonna ask Sakura out?" Madison whispered in his ear. Li blushed and didn't respond to Madison. "Mind your own business Madison," Li said. "Oh guys there will be a camping trip this weekend please all come," Sakura said. Madison and Li nodded. "Hai we will go," They said. Sakura smiled it was summer vacation for them so they were going to the park to hang out. "So Li have you told her yet?" Madison asked. Li shook his head "No I haven't found the right time to tell her," Li said. Madison sighed. "Li you need to tell her before some other one does than you will never get your chance with her," Madison said.

Sakura was swinging on the swing. Li sighed and looked at the cheerful Sakura saying nothing back to Madison. Madison video taped what she was doing as always. Li pushed Sakura on the swing. A couple of people came and started bulling them. They hit Madison's hand which made her drop her camera. "We don't like to be video taped," One said. Sakura ran to Madison. "Leave her alone you jerks," Sakura said. Sakura got punched by one of them. Li got mad so he tackled the guy and fought him and his friends. "If I ever see you hurt my friends again you'll wish you didn't mess with me," Li yelled. They ran off. "We will come back when you least except it," The blonde hair boy said. Li helped Madison and Sakura up. Li blushed when Sakura tripped into his chest. "Sorry," Sakura said. Li just shook his head.

As they dropped off Madison. Li and Sakura walked to her house. Li stopped four blocks away. "Li?" Sakura asked. Li took a deep breath in. "Sakura I like you a lot," Li said. Sakura's eyes widen. "Li I don't know what to say," Sakura said. Li looked a bit hurt. "Oh Li meet me at my house tomorrow at 7:00a.m. that's when we are leaving for camp for two weeks," Sakura said. Than Sakura went up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek with a smile than blushed and took off running home. Li was shocked and happy at the same time what Sakura did to him. Li went home to pack his clothes for two weeks. Madison already had 3 bags full of all her things.

Next morning Sakura was sleepy and was helping her dad load the tour bus. Sakura use to sing when she was 10 to million of people and they bought that and now Sakura stopped singing when she was 13 Troy had Julie come with them. So it was a good thing cause if anything went wrong Yue and Kero were there to help their master in anyway they can if something goes wrong. They all packed their stuff in. Sakura ran and jumped into the bed she wanted Li slept under her and Madison beside her Troy was above Sakura, and Julie was above Madison. Troy knew about Yue and Kero so Kero never had to hide only when their father walks in.

Their father had found a new girl friend and her name was Katherine she had a daughter named Lindy. Lindy had blonde hair that went to her butt and blue eyes she was 14 years old and became best friends with Sakura easily. Katherine had red hair that went to her shoulders her blue eyes brought out all her figures. Katherine sat up in front with Troy and Sakura's father. Sakura, Madison, and Lindy just talked about Jabber and giggled a lot. Li, Troy, and Julie were playing video games. They drove for 5 hours straight. Finally Fujitaka stopped the bus. "Anyone up for pizza?" Fujitaka asked. "Yeah!" The kids all screamed. They left the bus and went into the pizza palace to eat.

A girl with curly dirty blonde hair noticed Sakura. "Sakura Avalon," She said. Sakura looked at her. "Hoe?" Sakura said. The girl smiled. "It is you my big sister use to talk about you all the time when you were a big singer why you stop?" She asked. Sakura sighed. "I just don't have it in me anymore," Sakura said. She frowned. "Well my sister is dying now she was diagnosed with a rare disease and please it would mean the world to her if you gave a one in the time concert here," She said.

Sakura bent down to the eight year old. "What's your name little one?" Sakura asked. "My name is Mariah Timberland," Mariah said. Sakura smiled. "Well get your sister and I will do a special concert for you and your sister and go ahead bring some friends," Sakura said. Maria screamed happily and ran off. "That was very sweet of you Sakura," Madison said.

Sakura nodded. "HOE!!! I don't have a band," Sakura said. "Don't worry sister we will back you up," Troy said. Sakura nodded. "You and Julie were part of my band anyways!" Sakura said. Troy played base guitar and Julie played the drums. "I can play the keyboard," Lindy said. "And I can play the electric guitar just give us the notes and we can do it," Li said. Sakura thanked them. Fujitaka asked the owner if they could do it in the parking lot. The owner agreed if only Sakura would take his son Bill on a date who was fourteen. They agreed.

Sakura stood up on stage and felt ill. "You okay?" Li asked. "I am feeling ill too my stomach much be nervousness," Sakura said. Li nodded. "You'll do fine," Li said. Sakura got one of her uniforms Madison just made in time for the concert. Sakura sang 6 songs than bowed. "Thank you last song dedicated to Maria and her big sister," Sakura said. Sakura sang her heart out. When she was finished she left the stage and all got on the tour bus and drove off with their pizza's. Sakura really didn't want to go on a "date" with Bill. Li was jealous and mad.

"Father why did you make this deal?" Sakura asked. Sakura was wearing a pink skirt that goes down to her knees fluffing out a little bit and she had a white blouse on with a pink collar. "If he hurts you or touches you in anyway I will kill him," Troy said. Sakura sighed. "I wish I didn't have to do this," Sakura said. "Me either," Troy said. "It's your father's fault," Li said.

Sakura took a deep breath in and went to the door of Bill's house. A dirty redhead boy stood nervous and but had beautiful blue eyes and his voice was so ever deep and charming. "Hi Sakura I am Bill," Bill said. Sakura smiled like oh my gosh and was please. "Hi Bill wow you look great," Sakura said. Bill smiled. "Your not bad yourself," Bill said.

Li was totally jealous of Bill right now who could blame him he loved Sakura and Sakura was drooling over a guy she just met. Sakura and Bill left on their "Date" When Sakura and Bill finished their date Sakura had the worst date ever and Bill held her arm tightly Bill had made disgusting remarks to her wanting her to go sleep with him in bed and have sex with him and Sakura didn't like it at all. "So now you're my girl right?" Bill asked. Sakura winced at the tight grip. "No I have someone already!" Sakura said. Bill went to slap Sakura but was stopped by Li. "Look asshole she don't want you," Li said. Li punched Bill in the face.

Bill went flying and hit the ground. Sakura stayed behind Li's back. "Get inside the bus," Li said. Sakura did and she was hugged by Madison. Troy came out and yelled at Bill. **_"SAKURA WAS NICE ENOUGH TO TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT HER?"_** Troy yelled. Bill got up. "I will get Sakura for my own and I will get revenge on you all!" Bill said and went inside his house. Sakura was crying Her dad took her in his arms and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Sakura please forgive me," Fujitaka said. Sakura wept for a couple minutes in her dad's arms.

Li and Troy came on the bus. Sakura went and embraced Li tears still coming down her face Fujitaka got to the driver's seat and drove fast away from the town. Sakura fell asleep in Li's arms. Li stroking Sakura's autumn hair as she slept. Her eyes were almost swollen from the tears she cried she remember when; Bill tried to get down her pants in the hallway of the restaurant and she punched him but he wasn't gonna stop there she knew it and he knew it. "Poor Sakura," Madison said. Li laid Sakura in her bed than went to bed himself.

Middle of the night Fujitaka slammed on the breaks making everyone jolt up. Troy, and Julie jumped out of their beds and went to the front followed by Li, Sakura, Madison, and Lindy. "What's going on Fujitaka?" Katherine asked. "Someone is tried to run me off the road," Fujitaka said. "Are they still around?" Troy asked. His dad shook his head No. They went back into the back section. "Yue," Sakura said. Julie nodded and turned into Yue. "Kero," Sakura said.

Kero appeared out. "I don't feel any evil," Kero said. "I'm worried about that it might be Bill," Sakura said. "We will protect you Sakura you know that," Yue said. "Yeah he won't touch you while I'm around," Li said. The bus swerved again almost going off the rode. They all fell down. Katherine came in Yue and Kero hid. "Are you kids all right?" Katherine asked.

"Yes mother we are fine," Lindy said. Katherine left the room. Yue and Kero came out of hiding. They got to their camp site finally and set up tent. Tory, Julie, Li and Fujitaka got fire wood. Lindy, Katherine, Sakura and Madison helped set everything up in the tents. Lindy, Madison, and Sakura slept in the pink and purple colored tent. Li, Tory, and Julie slept in the navy blue tent and Katherine and Fujitaka slept in the tan tent.

The boys came back with fire wood. They played games. "A stupid girl like you can't do anything right," Li said to Sakura. Sakura got mad. "Oh yeah!" Sakura said. Sakura got up and chased Li and they ran into the woods. Li meant for her to do that he wanted to tell her something to her. Sakura caught up to Li but Li tripped her and caught her in a second flat. "Oops," Li said. Sakura hit Li and giggled. Li smiled and he kissed Sakura on the lips. "Sakura I love you," Li said. Sakura's eyes widen and was shocked.

"I don't know what to say Li," Sakura said. Li took Sakura's hand. "You don't have to tell me," Li said. Sakura shook her head. "Li I do love you I just thought you didn't like me like that," Sakura said. Li shook his head. They kissed again. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Li whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded. Soon a gunshot was heard. Li had pushed Sakura down and covered her body protecting her. "Oops," Bill said. "Bill!" Sakura said. Bill had three of his other friends Chuck, Patrick and Nate with guns and rope chuckling.

---------

What will happen to Li and Sakura now?

Please Review No flames please


	2. Li sleep with Sakura

The Terrible Accident

By: YukinaKagomeSerena

Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captors I only own some names that will be in there. I am using the English names of them cause it's a lot easier for me. (Mine: Katherine, Lindy, Chuck, Bill, Patrick, Maria, Tina, Kelly, Josie, Nate)

------------------------

"I don't know what to say Li," Sakura said. Li took Sakura's hand. "You don't have to tell me," Li said. Sakura shook her head. "Li I do love you I just thought you didn't like me like that," Sakura said. Li shook his head. They kissed again. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Li whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded. Soon a gunshot was heard. Li had pushed Sakura down and covered her body protecting her. "Oops," Bill said. "Bill!" Sakura said. Bill had three of his other friends Chuck, Patrick and Nate with guns and rope chuckling.

---------

"Time to say good bye love birds," Bill said. Li got Sakura up and they started running back to camp. As gunshots kept firing. Sakura fell and twisted her ankle. Li stopped and turned to Sakura as he swooped her up in his arms. Li ran with Sakura in his arms. Bill and his gang stopped and they turned back. Li placed Sakura down at the camp site. "What happened?!" Troy asked.

Before Li could speak Sakura interrupted. "Li and I were chasing each other and I ended up twisting my ankle," Sakura lied. Katherine took some ice out of the cooler and put it in a baggy and than she applied it on Sakura's ankle. "Why don't you go to bed now sweetie," Fujitaka said with concern in his voice. "Yes father," Sakura said.

Li helped Sakura to her tent with the help of Madison. "Why did you lie?" Li asked. Li was upset that she lied to everyone. Sakura looked down when she was on her sleeping bag. "Because I don't want to ruin our camping trip," Sakura said. Sakura laid down and looked away from Li she was disappointed in herself for lying as well but she had too. Cause she didn't want to ruin everyone's fun. Madison was shocked. "Sakura you know if you and Li are endanger we need to go and get away," Madison protested. Sakura shook her head.

"Madison it would ruin everyone's fun," Sakura said. Madison looked sad. "You are way to kind Sakura for your own good," Madison said. Sakura shrugged and laid the rest of the way down on her sleeping bag and closed her eyes instantly falling to sleep.

When everyone decided to call it a night Li was the last to get in the tent he looked at Troy and Julie. "Sakura and I were attack," Li said. Troy's eyes widen and Julie instantly went to Yue. "What happened?" Yue asked. "That boy named Bill and his friends must have followed us and shot fire," Li said.

Troy got out of the tent and directly to his sister's tent where Madison and Lindy were talking and Sakura was asleep. "Sakura wake up now!" Troy said. Sakura opened her eyes slowly all sleepy. "Why didn't you tell me and Julie about the attack!?" Troy yelled almost to his sister. Sakura looked down.

"I didn't want to worry you or end our trip," Sakura said. Troy gripped his sisters shoulders. _"WHY ARE YOU SO SELFISH!"_ Troy yelled. Sakura was hurt. Troy saw that he hurt her. "I'm sorry Sakura but you need to think of yourself first at times," Troy said.

Sakura looked down. "I'm sorry," Sakura said. Troy picked up his sister. "Madison grab her sleeping bag she is sleeping in the tour bus, Li will you sleep in their and watch her I know you two won't do anything you both are only friends," Troy said. Li blushed and said inside his head

"If you only knew." Li made no comment this was his chance to talk to Sakura more about his love for her. Sakura blushed at the sound of Li's name. Troy locked the tour bus up and made sure no one was in there except them two.

Sakura laid down where she slept on her way to the camp site. "This feels weird Li," Sakura said. Li looked a bit hurt almost. "You don't want me sleep with you?" Li asked. Sakura sat up a bit. "No it's not that Li it's just we are first starting to date and why does Bill know where we are," Sakura said. Li was wondering about the Bill part too. "Maybe he followed us," Li said.

Sakura eyes met Li's perfectly she blinked a couple of times. "I'm scared Li," Sakura admitted. Li got in the bed with her and hugged her. "I will protect you cherry blossom your mine and nobody else's," Li whispered to her. Li kissed her forehead. Sakura buried her head under Li's neck and fell fast asleep.

The next day Sakura and Li were the first one's up and sitting in the camping chairs near the fire they had built last night. Fujitaka was next to get up than Katherine. Madison, Lindy, Julie, and Troy were last to get up. "Sakura why don't you and Madison get some wood this time," Fujitaka said. Sakura and Madison nodded. They went to get wood Li went also without even being asked to. He wanted to make sure Sakura was safe. "What if Bill is out here again?" Madison asked.

Bill and his friend's shot fire missing Sakura, Madison and Li by a couple inches. "Run!" Li said. They went to run Chuck, Patrick, Nate and Bill had them cornered with guns pointing at them. Sakura picked up a stick and she threw it hitting Bill's gun and it fired in the air. Li took the advantage and tackled Bill as Chuck, Patrick, and Nate grabbed Sakura and Madison pointed the guns at their heads. "Get off Bill or they die," Nate said. Nate held Sakura tightly by the throat. Sakura screamed as she struggled.

Li got up and held his hands up to tell them not to shoot. Bill took the butt of the gun and slammed it against the back of Li's head. Li hit the ground hard and winced his vision became blurry. Sakura was kicking as Bill took her and put her over his shoulder. **_"LI!!! GET UP PLEASE BE OKAY!!"_** Sakura screamed. Li went to get up but failed and soon his eyes shut and before he officially was out cold he heard gun shots than a piercing scream from......  
-----------------------------------------

Who was shot?! Why can't Li and Sakura be left alone find out next time!


	3. Sakura shot

The Terrible Accident  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
Disclaimer: Don't own Card Captors I only own some names that will be in there. I am using the English names of them cause it's a lot easier for me. (Mine: Katherine, Lindy, Chuck, Bill, Patrick, Maria, Tina, Kelly, Josie, Nate)

* * *

Li got up and held his hands up to tell them not to shoot. Bill took the butt of the gun and slammed it against the back of Li's head. Li hit the ground hard and winced his vision became blurry. Sakura was kicking as Bill took her and put her over his shoulder. "LI!!! GET UP PLEASE BE OKAY!!" Sakura screamed. Li went to get up but failed and soon his eyes shut and before he officially was out cold he heard gun shots than a piercing scream from......

* * *

A couple minutes later Li gets woken up by Troy, Keroberos and Yue. "Where's Sakura and Madison!?" Troy asked. Li sat up in pain from the gun to the head. "Bill and his creeps came and put a gun to us," Li said. "WHAT!" Troy yelled. "They couldn't have gotten far search out," Yue said. All 4 went different ways to find Sakura and Madison. "Sakura I will find you please hold on," Li thought. Li bolt through the thick forest he could a faint cry from Sakura.

Li ran faster hoping he wasn't too late to save Sakura. "No!!!" Sakura screamed. Billy was trying to rape her she was screaming as Billy was tugging at her shirt. Li took out his sword. "Element Wind!" Li yelled. Billy was pushed away from Sakura. Madison was tied to a tree when Yue found her she was out cold. Yue cut the rope from Madison. He picked her up bridal style and flew a bit to camp site. He laid Madison there and fanned her with his wing. Madison became awaken. "Yue! Where's Sakura?!" Madison yelled.

Yue bent down and shook his head. "We are still looking for her," Yue said. Madison looked said "They will rape her if we don't save her," Madison said. Yue grabbed Madison and they flew off to go find Sakura. Li fought the boys. Troy came and punched the kids. Li picked Sakura up and they had to run Sakura was bleeding and from the shot wound and her clothes were ripped. Keroberos landed and Li hoped on with Sakura as they flew Troy ran as fast as he could and kept up with them.

They got half way to the camp Kero went to a doll form and Yue was back to Julie. Sakura was in pain she could be dying. Fujitaka, Katherine and Lindy gasped at the site when they saw Sakura bleeding. "What happened?" Fujitaka asked. "Those boys tried to rape her and kill her," Li said. Fujitaka was disappointed and pissed off cause they tried to kill his little girl. They all left the camp without getting anything packed up except some values like the clow book. Fujitaka raced to the hospital as Sakura cried in pain Li held pressure to the wound. Sakura looked at Li. "Li... Please don't leave me," Sakura said. Li held her hand. "Sakura I won't just stay awake don't go to sleep Sakura," Li said. Sakura was closing her eyes. "SAKURA STAY AWAKE!!" Li yelled.

* * *

What will happen next? 

Sorry guys for long long long wait! Writers block and b/f troubles, been busy with friends and just lost touch in mywritingx.x; yeah but here it is plz review


	4. To the hospital

The Terrible Accident  
By: YukinaKagomeSerena  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Card Captors I only own some names that will be in there. I am using the English names of them cause it's a lot easier for me. (Mine: Katherine, Lindy, Chuck, Bill, Patrick, Maria, Tina, Kelly, Josie, Nate)

* * *

They got half way to the camp Kero went to a doll form and Yue was back to Julie. Sakura was in pain she could be dying. Fujitaka, Katherine and Lindy gasped at the site when they saw Sakura bleeding. "What happened?" Fujitaka asked. "Those boys tried to rape her and kill her," Li said. Fujitaka was disappointed and pissed off cause they tried to kill his little girl.

They all left the camp without getting anything packed up except some values like the clow book. Fujitaka raced to the hospital as Sakura cried in pain Li held pressure to the wound. Sakura looked at Li. "Li... Please don't leave me," Sakura said. Li held her hand. "Sakura I won't just stay awake don't go to sleep Sakura," Li said. Sakura was closing her eyes. "SAKURA STAY AWAKE!" Li yelled.

* * *

Sakura desperately was trying to keep her eyes open her body ached. Blood was pouring out of her side still Li kept holding tightly to her wound his hands covered in blood but he didn't care. All he wanted was Sakura to survive this. "Talk to me Sakura to keep yourself awake," Madison said, "Remember you said we both will get married to our lovers at the same time so we can share the happiness together." Sakura nodded and smiled. "Yes I remember that we both would have a huge wedding with 2 wedding cakes," Sakura said. Madison nodded.

They got to the hospital Sakura was taking in and worked on. Li washed his hands to get all the blood off of him. Everyone waited for hours on end basically hopping and praying that Sakura will be all right the walls painted a pearl white in the waiting room. The chairs were cushioned for all the families who were waiting for their loved one news. For about 5 hours they waited Fujitaka paced back and forward. The doctor came out and walked to the waiting room. Fujitaka stopped and went to the doctor. "Your daughter is doing fine she needs her rest," Doctor said. "Can we see her?" Fujitaka asked.

"Yes you may see her she's in the ICU room 3," Doctor said. They all stood up and walked through the hospital hallways. To ICU room where Sakura laid in the white sheeted bed with a iv hooked to her hand another iv hooked at her arm. And a breather up her nose to help her breathe. Madison almost cried cause Sakura looked awful laying there and it hurt her and everyone to see her like that. Fujitaka sat next to his daughter and brushed her autumn hair bangs he kissed her forehead. "Sakura I'm so sorry," Fujitaka said. Sakura did not respond she knew they were there but she slept during their visit.

Li was the last one to talk tears running down his face the tears hitting the floor. "Sakura this is all my fault I should have been able to stop them, I wasn't strong enough I should have gotten you out of there in the first place and risk taking a bullet for you. If we got to the camp ground before they attacked you would have been safe," Li said. Li hugged Sakura and cried over her Madison, Kero, and Julie were the only ones in the room. They watched Li as they shed tears themselves. Their best friend and Kero and Yue's master was seriously hurt and there was nothing they could have done.

* * *

Gomen everyone been busy with a lot of stuff and had writers block than totally forgot about this story PLZ forgive me all! review plz 


End file.
